There exist doorknob or door lock status indicators. Examples of such prior devices are described by U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,741 and U.S. Published Application Number 2006/0227000, the entirety of each is incorporated herein by reference. While the devices heretofore fulfill their respects objectives, there exists a need for a new doorknob indicating system.